Life Is But A Dream
by RedhathackerSin
Summary: "Our lives are not our own. We are bound to others, past and present, and by each crime and every kindness, we birth our future." - David Mitchell
1. Chapter 1

_July 31__st__, 1980_

Sirius Black had led a difficult life up to July 31st, 1980. He had been kicked out of his home at a young age and had fled to his best friend's house to be able to look himself in the mirror and not see what his mother had called him all those years, a failure. He had been one of the most popular and smartest students at Hogwarts (humble too), but there had always been a small self doubt and a bit of recklessness within him.

He had made mistakes in the past, mistakes that he could never undo and that had nearly strained his friendship to the brink. Anger from his friends he could take, but disappointment was something that he was terrified of. His mother was already plenty disappointed in him, he didn't need his friends, his _true _ family, to be disappointed in him as well.

However, he must have heard his best friend wrong as he held the new life in his hands for the first time, a tuft of black hair, already messy like James' and the most startling green eyes gazing inquisitively at the world for the first time.

"You can't be serious mate."

His oldest friend grinned at him from near his exhausted wife. Both were wearing dazzling smiles as they looked at Sirius.

"No that's you."

Sirius let a bark of laughter out at the old pun being turned against him. It seemed that his friend really was going to go through with this.

"I don't know what to say, surely Moony or Wormtail would be better candidates than me, they're a helluva a lot more mature."

James shook his head in slight exasperation at Sirius' insistence that he not go through with this.

"I've told you a million times, Padfoot, there's no one else. Both Peter and Remus are happy for you, we ran it by them just to make sure they were okay with it."

Sirius looked up at his best friend and his best friend's wife.

"And this is okay with you as well, Lily?"

Lily just shook her head, most likely in exasperation at how stubborn he was being about this.

"We discussed this a long time ago, Padfoot. You're the best person we could ask for, we know that you'll love this child just as much as if he were your own."

Sirius' response died in his throat at the earnest green eyes that Lily Potter was sending his way. He looked down and saw that the newly born Harry James Potter was looking up at him with an inquisitiveness only a newborn could have.

Sirius swallowed slowly as he took in the small fragile life in his arms, he knew he had lost the moment the two put Harry in his arms.

"Alright, I'll do it."

James and Lily beamed at him. None of them were concerned about the war raging outside the hospital walls at the moment. None of them knew the dark days that were ahead. None of them knew that Sirius Black's life was only get harder from here, or that baby Harry would grow up neglected and forgotten for ten years. That was in the future, and the present was currently in the here and now.

Sirius glanced back down at the tiny life in his arms.

"Hey, Harry. I'm Sirius, and apparently I'm going to be your godfather."


	2. December 25, 2005

_December 25, 2005_

The cemetery was still cold as Harry Potter walked towards the headstone that he had come to know so well. His wife was currently walking beside him, little baby James in her arms. He had been terrified when he had found out that Ginny was pregnant, but it was worth it to have another Potter be in the world now.

Ever since that Christmas during the Horcrux Hunt, he had been coming to the cemetery every year on this day. He felt a he felt a soft hand slip into his as snow began to lightly fall. It was approaching evening and quite cold, but what good was being a witch or wizard if they had the inability to put up a heating charm to keep the cold out. Harry was grateful for the support that Ginny showed him as he approached the graves. He let his hand slip out and knelt by the headstone, conjuring a wreath of flowers, just like he had done since 1997, when Hermione had done it for him.

"Hello, Mum. Dad."

He took in the pristine white of the marble that made up the headstone, it had been another year gone by since he had been here, to catch his parents up on all the things he had done.

"I bet you won't believe it, but I'm a dad now! It's kind of crazy, I was scared, still am really, that I might mess this up. I've never had a dad to really look up to who was a constant in my life, and I have no idea what I'm doing. I went to Arthur Weasley for advice, just to see what he would say. He said that because I felt that fear, meant I would probably do alright."

He gestured for Ginny to come over and she did, kneeling down carefully with their son in her arms.

"Let me introduce you to your grandson, James Sirius Potter, probably going to give McGonagall a heart attack when he eventually gets to Hogwarts."

Harry felt his lips twitch at the thought as he gazed at his parents' grave.

"I wanted to bring him, because this might be the last time I come on this day, I have a family now, and I want to make you proud. Maybe now I can start coming and seeing you on days other than Christmas."

He hugged Ginny close to him as he gazed down at the headstone, before looking down at his son.

No matter what anyone else said, this had always been what he had been fighting for during the reign of Voldemort. He now had what the Mirror of Erised had shown him all those years ago, but in a different way than his then eleven year old mind could really comprehend. Harry Potter now had a family, and though there had been many hard times and many mistakes to get to this point, he truly felt content.


	3. October 31, 2001

_October 31__st__, 2001_

Arthur Weasley gazed out the window to his kitchen. He had lived a life fraught with pain, losing a child does that to someone, no matter how many others there are, but today was going to be a special day. He was going to give away his little girl to the person of her dreams. He had watched as Harry had grown from a boy into a man and had watched as their love blossomed deeper than all of the other relationships that the two had had.

He gazed out into the garden, taking in the sight of all the decorations, and felt content in the fact that he was now going to walk his little girl down to the man she would marry.

"Daddy?"

Arthur smiled as he turned around and drank in the sight of his beautiful daughter in her wedding dress. Apparently the two had agreed on the wedding day because they felt that there had been enough pain on this particular date in Harry's life. It had been a long time since she had called him Daddy, and he couldn't help the smile that fixated on his face.

"I just want you to know Ginny that, no matter how long you live, or how much you grow, you'll always be my little girl."

His daughter grinned at that as she walked the rest of the way over to her father and took his arm in her hand.

Even though she was the youngest she was the second to get married in the family. George hadn't been the same since Fred's death, Charlie was still chasing after dragons, Percy seemed to be married to his job, and Ron was going to marry Hermione next summer.

"It feels like a bit of a fairy tale, the kind I always imagined when I was a little girl."

Arthur grinned as they began to walk towards the kitchen door before he responded.

"I must say, I never thought that it would be true when you said you were going to marry Harry Potter when you were six, it seems I was mistaken though."

Ginny blushed at that, he sometimes enjoyed gently teasing all his children, just to keep them grounded.

"Well, I'm glad I decided to fall in love with Harry Potter the person, rather than Harry Potter the fairy tale."

Arthur smiled once more at that, they would be out of the house soon, and all too quickly he would be giving his little girl away to a man he respected and thought of like a son already.

"You'll be good for each other, just remember that you love each other, and everything throughout the years will be worth it."

Ginny smiled at her dad, reassured by his words.

"Well then what are we waiting for, my next adventure awaits!"

With that said, he led his daughter towards her future husband.

* * *

**Hello and welcome to **_**Life Is But A Dream**_**. In case you haven't realized by now, this is going to be a drabble type of story that spans time throughout the Harry Potter world. I'll be jumping all over the place writing whatever catches my fancy whenever I feel the urge. Will this story be as popular as my other two recent ones, probably not, but it is going to be fun to write nonetheless. I'll consider this a success if I have even one review or favorite or follow for this story. This is going to be a different story than what I usually write, because it's going to try and capture the Human experience within the chapters, after all as Lewis Carroll said, "Life, what is it but a dream?"**

_**Disclaimer for last three chapters: I do not own Harry Potter. It is the property of J.K. Rowling. Please support the official release!**_


End file.
